Each blade of the main rotor assembly of a rotorcraft must be connected to a main support mast, usually by means of a rotor yoke, in a manner allowing several degrees of freedom. Such an interconnection is subjected to high and repeated stresses of both torsional and centrifugal natures, and is therefore an extremely important component of the aircraft. Each blade must be able to rotate about its longitudinal axis to provide pitch control. Each blade must be able to flap in a direction perpendicular to the rotor plane to accommodate vertical loads. In some instances, each blade must be able to pivot within the rotor plane to provide for lead-lag control. The manner in which the blades are secured to the main support mast enables a rotorcraft to be controlled and maneuvered in flight.
Various types of rotor yokes have been utilized to interconnect the rotorcraft blades and the support mast. Metal rotor yokes have suffered from the disadvantages of weight, cost, high maintenance requirements, and low useful life. There have been several attempts to eliminate one or more of the articulations in such couplings in order to simplify construction and reduce costs. Some rotor yokes are pivotally secured to the support mast, and are characterized by a flat plate construction resilient enough to act as a virtual hinge and thereby accommodate flapping of the blades.
More recently, glass fibers and other composite materials have been employed in the fabrication of rotorcraft rotor system components. In comparison to a machined metal forging, glass fibers and other composite materials have more favorable fatigue characteristics resulting in longer useful life. In addition, the use of such materials simplifies construction and reduces costs. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, composite rotor yokes, such as a rotor yoke 101 are conventionally cured in a rigid, closed mold, such as mold 103, to form the overall shape of the rotor yoke. One of the problems encountered concerning such rotorcraft rotor yokes has been distortion or “marcelling” of the fibers in the rotor yoke during the curing process. Because the uncured rotor yoke is forced to conform to the cavity, such as cavity 105 formed by the closed mold, mechanical stresses can be induced in the uncured rotor yoke. The fibers are substantially unconstrained during certain portions of the curing cycle when the resin matrix in which the fibers are disposed is in a semi-liquid or liquid state. The induced stress in the uncured rotor yoke is relieved via movement or distortion of the fibers within the resin matrix. The fibers can be captured in their distorted or marcelled state when the resin crosslinks in thermosetting composite materials or when the resin is cooled in thermoplastic composite materials.
There are many designs of rotorcraft yokes well known in the art; however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the present application to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.